1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medicinal chemistry, and more particularly to a pyrrolo[2,1-f][1,2,4]triazine derivative and use thereof for treating tumors.
2. Description of Related Art
With the changes in living environment, standard, and style of human and the progressions in medical science, significant changes occur in disease spectrum. General infectious diseases are gradually controlled, but malignant tumors become one of the primary diseases that are increasingly common and seriously threaten the life and quality of life of human. At present, cancers are the second leading cause of death in China and even in the whole world. Recently, the nature of tumors is constantly elucidated with the advancement in molecular oncology and molecular pharmacology. Malignant tumors are diseases in which the proliferation and spread of the cells in the organisms are out of control, and thus are disease characterized by abnormal cell proliferation and differentiation. The therapies for tumors include surgical resection, radiotherapy, and chemotherapy with antitumor drugs. The efficacy of these treatment approaches depends on the type and the stage of the tumor development. Generally, the chemotherapeutic agent, as a main treatment approach, is only suitable for several tumors, for example, leukemia and lymphatic system cancers, but as an adjuvant treatment for surgery or radiotherapy, is suitable for various types of tumors. Recently, the development of the anti-tumor drugs progresses rapidly and now to a new stage. Presently, the focus in development of the anti-tumor drugs has changed from traditional cytotoxic agents with low selectivity and high toxicity to new anti-tumor drugs with high potency, low toxicity, and high specificity and selectively targeting critical enzymes involved in cell signaling pathways associated with differentiation and proliferation of tumor cells.